Usuario:Gypsigipsy
Sobre mi Wellcome to everyone to my page. '' ''GypsiGipsy 13:32 27 feb 2014 (UTC) Gypsy Gipsy Romany Roma (Doctoral Thesis) H1a (M82) Predominante En Gitanos / Romanin, Y De Menor Frecuencia En El Medio Oriente Y Asia Central (H1a1). There Are Some More Distant Ancestors Of The Gypsies Or Romany |Romanies| (-Gipcyan, Gypcyan / Gyptian Or Gyptien. Short for Egyptian, From Latin Aegyptius.- They Come From Italy And Spain). The Gipsies Come From The North Of The India. The Favourite And Preferred Auto-Designacion Of Caste Or Varna Is Dom (Dum Or Domba). - The Group Sinti / Sinta / Sinte / Sinto / Sintisa O Also Called Or Named Rom / Rhom, Roma; North Of Italy). - The Group Or The Hispanic Romanin Or The Iberian Kale, Mainly In Spain Known As Gitanos And In Portugal Known As Ciganos. "Kala" Or "Kale" Means "Dark-Skinned" In Sanskrit And In The Indo-Aryan Languages India, Thus Also The Romani Languaje Romane. They Use The Word "Kale" By Its Language, Which Is For Romani / Romany. For Their Caló Language). The "Gitano" Word Comes From "Egiptano" Because In The Fifteenth Century It Was Thought That Gypsies Came From Egypt. When They Entered Europe, Many Gypsy Groups Presented Themselves As "Noble Egyptians"|Egypsies / Gypsies|). H1a1a-M82: Dom / Dum or Domba, Lom Doma. Variants: Domaki, Dombo, Domra, Domaka, Dombar Dombari), Is A Term Used In The Literature Of India's Elite To Refer To One Ethnic Group Or Social Group Or In Scattered Groups In The India. In the North of India, The Auto-Designacion Favorite / Preferred Is Dom. In The System Of Castes Of The India, Paria Or Dalit, Untouchable, Also Named The Panchamas, It's A Person Who, In Agreement With The Beliefs Hindu / Hindoo Traditional, Is Considered Out Of The Four Varnas Or Chaste. Varna Refers To The Belief Of Which Many Human Beings Were Created From Different Parts Of The Body Of The Divinity Púrusha, And The Part Of That Every Varna Was Created Defines The Social Status Of A Person In Relation With Aspects As Whom It Can Marry And What Professions It Can Perform). Gypsy / Romany Origin: The Start Site Is In The North Of The India. The Gypsies Have Been Spreading Throughout Europe. They Arrived At Places Where There Are Families That Are Part Of My Family Tree; The Family Names Are Santi, Ravelino, Antunez, Pereiro, Ferreiro, Morgade, Villar. In The Italian Peninsula (The Group Of The Rom / Rhom Or The Sinti / Sinto): Santi Is Holy / Sanctified. Ravelino Is The Weaver. In The Iberian Peninsula (The Group Of The Calos Or The Iberian Romany): Antunez Is A Patronymic Surname And It Means Son Of Anthony Or Anton (Anton Is Also A Variant Of "Anta" A Ruminant Like The Gazelle Or The Deer {Buck, Chamois, Antelope, Moose, Elk, Reindeer, Roe-Deer}). Pereiro Is Pear Tree. Ferreiro Is The Blacksmith Or Ironsmith. Morgade Is Morning. Villar Is Small Town Or Village. This Happened To Many Peoples Or Ethnic Groups In Europe Because This Was A Phenomenon That Occurred In In The Middle Ages When European Countries Began To Require Families To Adopt Or Choose A Surname / Last Name That Could Serve To Identify Civil Or Personal Identity And Also The Family Identity. In My Family When Gypsies Choose Or Elected Surnames Or Last Names For Your Civic Or Civil Identification, In The Already Be In The Personal Case O In The Family Case (Our Ancestors Gypsies / Romanin / Roma |Roms| Replaced Their Names Family Of Caló Language For Other Sunames Of The Countries In Where They Where Residing). On The Other Hand, The Romani People Identify As Distinct Ethnicities Based In Part On Territorial, Cultural And Dialectal Differences, And Self-Designation. The Main Branches Are: - Roma, Concentrated In Central And Eastern Europe And Italy, They Emigrated (Mostly From The 19th Century Onwards) To The Rest Of Europe, As Well As The Americas; - Iberian Kale Or Gitanos, Mostly In Spain, But Also In Portugal (Ciganos), - Southern France And Latin America; - Finnish Kale (Kaale Or Romanit), In Finland, Emigrated Also In Sweden; - Welsh Kale, In Wales And The British Isles; - Romanichal, In The United Kingdom, Some Emigrated Also To The United States, Canada And Australia; - Sinti, In German-Speaking Areas Of Europe And Some Neighboring Countries (Also Called Zigeuner), For Example, North Of Italy (Also Called Zingari); - Manush, In French-Speaking Areas Of Europe (In French: Manouche / Tsiganes Or Romanishels); And - Romanisæl, In Sweden And Norway (Also Named Zinegare). The Presence Of Indian-Specific Y-Chromosome Haplogroup H1a1a-M82 And Mtdna Haplogroups M5a1, M18 And M35b Among Rom / Roma Has Corroborated That Their South Asian Origins And Later Admixture With Near Eastern And European Populations. However, Previous Studies Have Left Unanswered Questions About The Exact Parental Population Groups In South Asia. Here We Present A Detailed Phylogeographical Study Of Y-Chromosomal Haplogroup H1a1a-M82 In A Data Set Of More Than 10,000 Global Samples To Discern A More Precise Ancestral Source Of European Romani Populations. The Phylogeographical Patterns And Diversity Estimates Indicate An Early Origin Of This Haplogroup In The Indian Subcontinent And Its Further Expansion To Other Regions. Tellingly, The Short Tandem Repeat STR Based Network Of H1a1a-M82 Lineages Displayed The Closest Connection Of Romani Haplotypes With The Traditional Scheduled Caste And Scheduled Tribe Population Groups Of Northwestern India. Haplogroup H 7028. H1 3010 It Is The Subclade De H More Important, Widely Expanded In Europe, North Africa And Western Asia. The Highest Frequencies Are In Europa Occidental, With A Maximum Between The Basques, Pasiegos And In Bearn, Also Frequent In Norway, Spain, Portugal, North Of Africa (Berbers) And Sardinia. It Is A Common In Other Place / Parts Of Europe As In The Cases Of France, Italy, British Isles, Alps, Scandinavia, Eastern Europe And Russia And In The Caucasus, Middle East And Central Asia. H3 6776 Mainly In Western Europe, Presents A Maximum In The Basques, Galicia And Sardinia - Northern Italy-. Also In Bearn -France-, Portugal And Hungary. Few / Little In Europe East And Asia Central. Furthermore, H3 Represents A More Small Fraction That The European Genome H, But Has A Distribution Rather Similar With The Peak Among Basques, Galician And Sardinians - Isle Of Sardinia, North Of Italy –. Mis páginas favoritas * ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki! * Página favorita #2 My Gypsy-Gipsy Romany Rom-Rhom Sinti-Sinto Calo-Cale Family * Página favorita #3 Familia-Celta-Romani